


Hot

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>Sultry Nights</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2016 Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/647141.html?thread=13061605#t13061605%22) as part of their 10th Banging Birthday Bash.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

"Hot, isn't it?"

Ron started as Lily's voice broke the night's silence. His eyes widened as he observed her silhouette in the study's doorway. She was clad in a very short, very _sheer_ chemise. Ron's cock hardened.

"What are you doing here?"

"Rose is in bed, but it's far too hot out for sleep, don't you think?" She prowled closer. "I thought you might be lonely with Aunt Hermione away."

Lily climbed boldly onto his lap, her perky tits bouncing alluringly. Ron's hands slid up pale thighs, fingers dipping between to where she was wet and silky smooth.

Hot, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
